DLC06CandidateOne.txt
DLC06E02 |scene= |srow=5 |topic=01001132 |before=Clem: The Soda Fountain's open. Want to be the first customer? |response=''{Thinking}'' Depends. How much does it cost? |after=Clem: Oh, it's free. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01001130 |before=Clem: Oh, it's free. |response=''{Impressed}'' Really. Well, I guess then... |after=CandidateOne: Pretty... Tasty. Weird aftertaste. But it's good. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100112F |trow=3 |before=CandidateOne: Really. Well, I guess then... |response=''{Surprised}'' Pretty... Tasty. Weird aftertaste. But it's good. |after=Clem: Make sure to come back! |abxy=A1a}} |before=CandidateOne: Really. Well, I guess then... |response=''{Amused}'' Ugh... It tastes... Haha... It tastes funny. Hahaha. |after=Clem: Make sure to come back! |abxy=A2a}} |before=CandidateOne: Really. Well, I guess then... |response=''{Impressed}'' Mmm... Wow. That's good stuff. |after=Clem: Make sure to come back! |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=01004D39 |trow=3 |before=Clem: Didn't see you at dinner. |response=''{Worried}'' I had a pea. One pea... I'm stuffed. |after=Clem: Well, if you want another drink. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Clem: Didn't see you at dinner. |response=''{Happy}'' This Vault's amazing. Just great. Wow! |after=Clem: Well, if you want another drink. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Clem: Didn't see you at dinner. |response=''{Impressed}'' What the heck's in that? I had a Nuka-Cola once. And this stuff... |after=Clem: Well, if you want another drink. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=01004D37 |trow=3 |before=Clem: Well, if you want another drink. |response=''{Worried}'' Sure. Maybe that'll help. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Clem: Well, if you want another drink. |response=''{Happy}'' Neither do I! |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Clem: Well, if you want another drink. |response=''{Friendly}'' No shit. Well, whatever it is, call me a fan. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=01004AD8 |trow=3 |before= |response=My stomach hurts. Clem says the soda might help. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=I feel real... funny. *laugh* |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=This... soda. It's good stuff. Like real good. |after= |abxy=A}} DLC06E03 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=010050A2 |before=Clem: Hi! You here for an eye exam with the phoro... This thing? |response=''{Suspicious}'' I guess? |after=Clem: Go ahead and get in. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010050A0 |before=Clem: Go ahead and get in. |response=''{Suspicious}'' So what do I do? |after=Clem: Just stay still. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0100509E |before= |response=''{Worried}'' It keeps flashing. |after=Clem: I, uh, think that's normal. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100509C |before=Clem: I, uh, think that's normal. |response=''{InPain}'' What? Ow. What the hell, ow. |after=Clem: Uh, this thing's not working. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100509A |before=Clem: Uh, this thing's not working. |response=''{Angry}'' What were you doing? I kept seeing, "Obey the overseer!" |after=Overseer: Hmmm. Well, that's just a quirk of the prototype. Nothing to concern yourself with. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01001149 |before=Overseer: Hmmm. Well, that's just a quirk of the prototype. Nothing to concern yourself with. |response=''{Angry}'' Bullshit. This ain't the end of it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=01005099 |before= |response=''{Worried}'' My head feels hot. |after=Clem: Oh, well, just stay still. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005097 |before=Clem: Oh, well, just stay still. |response=''{InPain}'' Fuck! It hurts... Oh god, I feel sick. |after=Clem: All right, sorry, I'm working on it! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005095 |before=Clem: All right, sorry, I'm working on it! |response=''{Angry}'' Were you nuking me? What the hell? |after=Overseer: You know how experiments go. It's just a small irregularity. Nothing to concern yourself with. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01001147 |before=Overseer: You know how experiments go. It's just a small irregularity. Nothing to concern yourself with. |response=''{Angry}'' Bullshit. I ain't buying it, Overseer. This ain't over. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=01005094 |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' So, I just sit here. |after=Clem: Yeah, yeah. The machine will do the rest. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005092 |before=Clem: Yeah, yeah. The machine will do the rest. |response=''{Suspicious}'' This thing's creeping me out. |after=Clem: All done. It says you got a... a minor eye infection. Some... uh... eye drops will clear it up. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005090 |before=Clem: All done. It says you got a... a minor eye infection. Some... uh... eye drops will clear it up. |response=''{Suspicious}'' Uh, thanks. |after=Overseer: And that's it? Nothing else? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=01004F8E |before= |response=''{Angry}'' What the hell is your game? |after=CandidateOne: You invite Clem and me in here to experiment on us? You some sort of sicko? |abxy=A}} |topic=0100508F |before=FemaleRough: What the hell is your game? |response=''{Angry}'' You invite Clem and me in here to experiment on us? You some sort of sicko? |after=Player Default: Everything we're doing is for the greater good. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100508E |before=Player Default: Everything we're doing is for the greater good. |response=''{Angry}'' You keep telling yourself that. |after=CandidateOne: At least up in the Commonwealth everyone's up front about trying to kill you or rip you off. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100508D |before=Player Default: I have no idea what you're talking about. |response=''{Angry}'' Yeah, right. I've heard the stories about Vault-Tec, looks like they were true. |after=CandidateOne: At least up in the Commonwealth everyone's up front about trying to kill you or rip you off. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100508C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: There's nothing sinister going on. You're just imagining things. |response=''{Suspicious}'' You sure? I mean that eye machine... All right. But I'm watching you. |after=CandidateOne: At least up in the Commonwealth everyone's up front about trying to kill you or rip you off. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: There's nothing sinister going on. You're just imagining things. |response=''{Angry}'' I don't buy it, pal. Any of it. |after=CandidateOne: At least up in the Commonwealth everyone's up front about trying to kill you or rip you off. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0100508B |before=Player Default: It's not what you think. |response=''{Angry}'' You can't talk your way out of this, pal. |after=CandidateOne: At least up in the Commonwealth everyone's up front about trying to kill you or rip you off. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01005086 |before=Player Default: You keep telling yourself that. |response=''{Angry}'' At least up in the Commonwealth everyone's up front about trying to kill you or rip you off. |after=CandidateOne: C'mon, Clem, let's leave. These guys are assholes. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005085 |before=CandidateOne: At least up in the Commonwealth everyone's up front about trying to kill you or rip you off. |response=''{Angry}'' C'mon, Clem, let's leave. These guys are assholes. |after=Clem: But I can't... The Power Cycle. Got to pedal some more when I'm done here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005083 |before=Clem: But I can't... The Power Cycle. Got to pedal some more when I'm done here. |response=''{Sad}'' Run while you can, Clem. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=01004F8E |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' I never had an eye exam before. |after=CandidateOne: It wasn't so bad I guess. Why are you doing this stuff, anyhow? |abxy=A}} |topic=01005082 |before=FemaleRough: I never had an eye exam before. |response=''{Suspicious}'' It wasn't so bad I guess. Why are you doing this stuff, anyhow? |after=Player Default: These experimental devices could make life better. For everyone. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005081 |before=Player Default: These experimental devices could make life better. For everyone. |response=''{Impressed}'' Huh. No shit? |after=CandidateOne: So I need eye drops, huh? Right. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005080 |before=Player Default: I want to make it so this Vault is as productive as possible. |response=''{Stern}'' I get it. |after=CandidateOne: So I need eye drops, huh? Right. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100507F |before=Player Default: You kidding? Building a vault, experimental prototypes, and guinea pigs, no offense. Who wouldn't do it? |response=''{Amused}'' *chuckle* I have no idea what you're saying, but you're funny. |after=CandidateOne: So I need eye drops, huh? Right. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100507E |before=Player Default: I don't have a good answer for that. |response=''{Suspicious}'' Just curious. |after=CandidateOne: So I need eye drops, huh? Right. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01005079 |before=Player Default: Huh. No shit? |response=''{Suspicious}'' So I need eye drops, huh? Right. |after=CandidateOne: After Clem going crazy on that damned Power Cycle. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005078 |trow=2 |before=CandidateOne: So I need eye drops, huh? Right. |response=''{Suspicious}'' After Clem going crazy on that damned Power Cycle. |after=CandidateOne: Are you guys some sort of sickos? |abxy=A1a}} |before=CandidateOne: So I need eye drops, huh? Right. |response=''{Suspicious}'' That Soda Fountain thing ain't right. It tastes all wrong. |after=CandidateOne: Are you guys some sort of sickos? |abxy=A2a}} |topic=01005077 |before=CandidateOne: After Clem going crazy on that damned Power Cycle. |response=''{Suspicious}'' Are you guys some sort of sickos? |after=Player Default: Everything we're doing is for the greater good. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005076 |before=CandidateOne: After Clem going crazy on that damned Power Cycle. |response=''{Suspicious}'' I figured coming down here was too good to be true. |after=CandidateOne: But... I might've misjudged you. Might tell my friends it's a good thing down here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005075 |before=CandidateOne: I figured coming down here was too good to be true. |response=''{Thinking}'' But... I might've misjudged you. Might tell my friends it's a good thing down here. |after=CandidateOne: Thanks, I guess. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005074 |before=CandidateOne: But... I might've misjudged you. Might tell my friends it's a good thing down here. |response=''{Friendly}'' Thanks, I guess. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DLC06MQ03 |scene= |srow=10 |topic=0100488B |before=Overseer: Ah yes, welcome, welcome. |response=''{Suspicious}'' So this here is a Vault, right? |after=Overseer: Quite correct. And you could be one of our lucky new residents. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01004889 |before=Overseer: Quite correct. And you could be one of our lucky new residents. |response=''{Suspicious}'' You do got food in this Vault, right? |after=Overseer: Of course. And a chance at a new life. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01004885 |before=Overseer: What do you think is the role of a good government? |response=''{Suspicious}'' Government? What the hell are you talking about? |after=Player Default: It's all right, we're the good guys. Just answer the questions. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01004884 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: It's all right, we're the good guys. Just answer the questions. |response=''{Thinking}'' Hmmm... You seem... all right. OK. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking}'' From what I heard, them governments are why everything's radioactive. |after=Overseer: You won't do for our... special assignment. But welcome to our Vault. Your new home. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: It's all right, we're the good guys. Just answer the questions. |response=''{Neutral}'' Yeah, right. Just so you know, I got my eyes on you. Don't do anything funny. |after=Overseer: You won't do for our... special assignment. But welcome to our Vault. Your new home. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=01004883 |before=Player Default: It's a waste of time, but answer the Overseer's question. |response=''{Angry}'' I don't have to say a god damn thing to you. |after=Overseer: Hmm... Uncooperative. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01004882 |before=Player Default: We're with the Reformed Raider Party. Tell me, can we count on your vote in November? |response=''{Suspicious}'' What? Whatever this is, I'm on to you. |after=Overseer: Yes. Sorry about my associate's... yes, humor. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01004881 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Do you know what government is? |response=''{Thinking}'' Some sort of Old World club, right? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' But I don't want anything to do with that. |after=Overseer: I think we've got what we need. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |topic=01005E7A |before=Overseer: I'll be with you in a moment. If you could all just wait over there. |response=''{Suspicious}'' A ghoul? Hmm... I don't know about this. |after=Clem: I'll wait as long as I have to, ma'am. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=010048BB |trow=4 |before= |response=My dad always said if something's too good to be true, shoot it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This... Vault can't be any worse than Quincy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' What're you looking at? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' This some sort of trap? You better not even try. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Vault-Tec Workshop dialogue files